The present invention relates to apparatus for gripping, supporting and releasing articles such as bottles.
The prioe art has developed a number of concepts for engaging, lifting, transporting and depositing bottles at desired locations for processing. By virtue of continued improvements the functional operation of prior art bottle gripping apparatus has been developed to a high degree of acceptability, and yet the construction of such apparatus requires undue duplication of parts that are not readily assembled or disassembled, particularly as required to facilitate maintenance.
As an example, one of the most successful prior art bottle gripping devices employs no less than three distinct spring elements that are secured within a riveted frame.